1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicolor electric cable, and more particularly to an electric cable with several colors from which a user can easily identify different wires received therein, and to an electric cable which has a strong structure and an attractive appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric cable typically has received therein a plurality of wires with the same color. To identify the different wires, a corresponding number of adapters with different colors are generally and respectively connected to each wire, which is quite dull and a user needs to check each head of the adapter to identify the usage thereof. Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown the structure of a conventional electric cable. The conventional electric cable contains a plurality of wires 60 each of which is simply and only a conducting material, such as strands of copper. Each wire 60 is coated with a red (not shown) PVC layer 61. Adjacent PVC layers 61 have a connection 62 formed therebetween. For identification purposes, one of the adjacent PVC layers 61 is covered by an additional PVC layer 63 with a color different from red. This conventional electric cable has a disadvantage that the connection 62 is not smooth in its appearance, because it is formed by extrusion. A second disadvantage is that the electric cable has a dull coloring. This is because the working process thereof needs a long time to achieve what is required, and the manufacture thereof also needs a lot of working process, which is not economical. Another conventional electric cable has a structure as shown in FIG. 5. The electric cable includes a plurality of wires 64 coated with a corresponding number of PVC layers 65 with different colors. Adjacent PVC layers 65 are connected in a manner of ultrasonic thermal treatment. Though a user can easily identify different wires according to the multicolor PVC layers 65, this conventional electric cable has disadvantages that the connection between adjacent PVC layers 65 may be damaged due to the manufacturing processes, such as the long heating time, or by external force, and this kind of electric cable can only be manufactured in short length, which is not suitable for practical requirements.
The present invention provides an improved multicolor electric cable to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.